The Story of Two Different Lives
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: An RP Story. Rose is fighting in a war that cost her all her memories. For all she knows, she has nothing to lose. Blueflame is a young soldier, born into the war with a deep hate for the Autobots after the death of her mother. Can these two femmes face what is to come in this war? Or will they let it destroy them, and everyone they love. They have nothing to lose, or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so this is something new I wanted to try! _**

**_Me and my friend have wanted to do a story together, but we never really had an idea to role with. So we decided to Role Play and we came up with this! We have no idea how long this will take, and we have no idea where it will go! So enjoy the adventure as much as we do! _**

**_Please don't hate on it too much, this is our first time trying something like this, and it took me a little bit of time trying to get it organized. If you see spelling or grammar errors, let me know and I will try and fix it when I have the chance! _**

**_Thank you all, and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Rose: A blood red femme, blue optics.<em>

_Affiliation: Autobots_

_Occupation: Field Medic / Soldier_

* * *

><p><em>Blueflame: A black femme with blue flames as décor on her body. (Think of Michael Bay's Optimus design with a black body and the flames are blue instead of red and orange) Violet optics.<em>

_Affiliation: Decepticon_

_Occupation: Full Time Soldier_

* * *

><p>Injured mechs littered the small medical bay. My work was cut out for me.<p>

I was a small medic-in-training under Ratchet. This was our third base in the last two weeks. The Decepticons were getting very aggressive with their attacks now…

Megatron has been tailing after the last member of the Council, Sentinel Prime.

The others were captured and killed by his hands.

My name is Rose. Magnus found me working in a small camp, healing all the people who were injured there. Found… What a funny way to put it… But sadly it's true.

I was found wondering around, dazed and confused during the beginning of the war. I lost my memory during the first attack, I don't remember who I was, or why I was there. The people who found me said I might have been in the blast of a bomb, but no one knows for sure at this point…

Since then the war has gotten worse, and resulted in the loss of many lives.

Leaving me I my current situation….

Mechs were coming in with injuries just as fast as they were going out to fight again.

"There must be something we can do. Someone has to be able to stop this." I say.

"Rose, many have given up on that, the only way to end this is by fighting to the last breath." A mech says gruffly.

As sad as it was, there was no other way…

Megatron wasn't letting up… Whatever the reason…

The mech leaves, making me think about the war. There had to be something more I could do…

* * *

><p>I walked up to Magnus, he looked deep in though.<p>

"Magnus, sir."

He turns to me and nods lightly.

"Hello Rose, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes sir, I… I wanted to work on the line." I say, surprising him.

"Rose, that is dangerous. A femme medic on the field will… The Decepticons-"

"Ultra Magnus, I can't just sit in the base the whole war." I say bravely.

He seemed concerned, but he knew I was right, medics were harder to find now and we were down to Ratchet on base.

"You'll need training, stay close to the others at all times! A field medic can still get injured on the job." He sighs giving in, knowing he was not going to win.

"I can handle it sir… Don't worry…" I said with a salute.

* * *

><p>~*~Blueflame Age: 6~*~<p>

I've watched my father command legion of bots. But he's always made sure I was comfy and safe from harm. I had a stuffed bear to cuddle with, and the blanket my mommy made me. I was sitting on daddy's thrown.

Everyone treated me well, but I was sad though…

An Autobot killed my mommy when I was a sparkling…

It made my daddy sad and mad, but he always was kind to me and never yelled at me.

"Hey, baby madchen He sits with me and holds me close.

I smile and hugged him. He avoided the battle field as much as possible so he could be with me.

"I love you Blueflame…" He purred softly.

"I love you too daddy." I purred lovingly.

* * *

><p>~*~ Rose ~*~<p>

Working in the fields was busier then working at the base. I had to drag mechs to cover and start working on repairs, those who were too damaged for my kind of work were sent to base for help from Ratchet.

Currently I was avoiding aerial attacks from the seekers. They seemed to be making this a stupid game.

I was patching up a mech with heavy damage, and then I was grabbed from behind.

"Let go!" I screamed.

"A femme medic? Very uncommon…" The seeker studied me closely.

"Starscream…" I growled recognizing his voice.

"Defiantly a pretty little spitfire…" He purred.

I reared my leg back and kicked him in the face.

"You little scrapheap!" He screeched.

Before he could attack me again, he was shot by a cannon.

"Prime!" I turned expecting to see Optimus. I was only half right…

"Sentinel Prime? You're suppose to be back at base sir!" I say.

I never met him in person, so this was a surprise. He looks at me. Not saying a word.

He looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Report back to base… I have business to take care of…" He says pushing me aside. He shook his head as he walked away. He didn't look back at me.

After pulling the last injured mech to transport I ordered he was taken to Ratchet right away. I can't help but to turn back around to the battle field, looking for the Magnus. What was he up to?

"Rose! We gotta go!" I hear.

"On my way!" I jump on the transport.

* * *

><p>I reported everything to Prime. He listened and was calm…<p>

Until I mentioned Sentinel…

"He what?" He turns to me.

"He just fired at Starscream, then he looked at me and ordered for me to return to base… I have no idea where he went." I say.

Magnus seemed bothered heavily. We jerk toward the door at the sound of screaming.

* * *

><p>~*~ Blueflame ~*~<p>

The battle outside was getting worse…

I could hear it getting closer to our base. Daddy started to get worried.

He lifted me up from his thorn and carried me to my room. He set me down on my bed and tucked me in.

"Be very quite, and stay here until I tell you its safe. Only come out when I say so. Understand Kleine Katz?"

He gently kisses my head.

"Yes daddy…" I say softly.

I curled up with my teddy bear and pulled mommy's blanket around me more. I was scared, I hope daddy would hurry back.

I suddenly hear yelling and gun fire outside my door. They got inside the base! Daddy! Where are you?

I jumped at the sound of someone coming toward my door.

"Megatron is foolish…"

That wasn't daddy…

My door is ripped open and torn away, revealing an old silver and red mech.

"Daddy! Daddy help me!" I screamed as the mech grabbed me and yanked me from the safety of my room.

I screamed as he carried me away from my home. Where were we going? Where is my daddy?

"Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed and cried heavily.

"Silence you little brat!" He shouted at me.

He slapped me, making e fall into the ground. I cried whimpered loudly as my cheek burned heavily, while I touched it, I noticed it was bleeding. I cried even harder.

* * *

><p>~*~ 1st Person ~*~<p>

"Sentinel!" Magnus shouts.

Sentinel turned to them revealing the small femling on the ground crying and begging for her father to save her.

"Sentinel! What have you done to her?" The medic, Rose, raced to her child and held her close.

"Easy Sweetspark, you're safe now…" She cooed.

The femling looked to the femme and her eyes grew wide.

"Mommy?" She gasped lightly.

"Mommy! Why did you leave us mommy?" The youngling hugged her tightly.

"Easy there youngling, I think you have me confused for another femme." She said softly.

"Rose, take her to medical bay. I'll deal with Sentinel." Magnus orders.

"Yes sir." She says holding the femling and takes her to medical bay.

The young femme clung to the older femme, who she swore was her mother.

'Why doesn't she remember me? Why did she leave us?' The youngling thinks.

'Why did she leave me?'

* * *

><p>Rose tried to comfort the child as much as she could, Sentinel really scared her…<p>

"Easy Sweetspark." She cooed as she started to patch up the femling's cheek.

"It hurts mommy!" She cried out.

"Shhh, I know. I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Mommy, why don't you remember me?" She sniffled.

"Oh dear, I don't have a mate, it's… Not really possible for me to even have a child." The older femme said.

The poor young femme sniffled sadly at the thought, but she didn't want to give up on her.

Rose called for Ratchet to scan her and check for more damage.

"Sentinel hit her, can you check for more damage?"

"Very well, alright little one. This won't hurt." He smiled gently.

She only curls up close to the older femme. A second after the scan, Ratchet's eyes widen in horror and fear.

"She's Megatron daughter."

"What? I didn't know he had a mate!" Rose says.

She pulled a blanket around the child and held her close.

"He had a mate… She's believed to be offlined. I never thought they would have a child together." Ratchet said.

He started searching for the mother's match.

"Strange… No Decepticon femme's on file match her CAN." Ratchet hummed.

"Perhaps she was a neutral?" Rose suggested.

* * *

><p>A young Optimus enters the med bay, he looks at the young femling and smiled brightly.<p>

"Hiya Blueflame… The last time I saw you, you and your mom were still in the hospital. You were still a sparkling." He smiled at the youngling as she shied away from him. She didn't really know him, but she felt okay around him.

"Hi…" She whispered softly.

"How did you get here Blueflame?" He asked climbing up the brenth to sit with us.

She shrank down into Rose's side.

"That bad mech… He broke into our home… Then into my room… And he yanked me out and dragged me out of the base…" She whimpered hugging Rose's side even more.

"Are you sure it was Sentinel?" Optimus asked surprised.

She nodded.

"What would he gain from… Oh no… Megatron must be going mad!" Rose says.

"I will tell Ultra Magnus, he will need to know this right away." Ratchet quickly leaves to inform him what was going on.

"We will get you back to your dad, don't worry." Optimus promises her.

"Please?"

"I promise." He smiled touching her hand.

"I will call Megatron, hopefully he will call for a stand still until she is safe from the battle." Magnus says.

"I'll take her for some energon. How does that sound Blueflame?" Rose looks to the little femme.

She smiled up to the other femme and nodded. Rose pets her head gently, offering a little comfort. The youngling purred happily at the kind gesture.

"Optimus, would you like to join us?" She turned to the youngling mech.

Optimus nodded and smiled widely.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here's some warmed energon for both of you." Rose hands her a small cube.<p>

"Your father will be here soon. Don't worry." She tried to comfort the child as she sipped the energon.

She looked around in fear, she was frightened of all the Autobot mechs around her. Optimus takes the energon cube and sits close to Blueflame.

"Easy Sweetspark." Rose said gently.

She felt very safe holding onto Rose's arm. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad waiting for her father here. The young Prime also made it a little better.

"No one will hurt you. I promise little one."

Blueflame smiled lightly at her promise, but slowly frowned.

Rose sighs, knowing very well what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't who you were hoping for, but I'm sure she's looking for you and your father." Rose says.

Blueflame only sighs and finishes her energon. Optimus offers a smile and talked to her about random things.

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus calls Rose on her Com Link, telling her the location and orders her to location with Blueflame.<p>

"Alright Sweetspark, your father is waiting." She smiles softly.

The child perks up and hugs her arm.

"Come on…" Rose lifted her up and carried her to where they would meet the child's father.

"Behave for Ratchet, Optimus. I will see you later." Rose tells the youngling.

"I'll see you later Blueflame!" Optimus tells her.

"Okay… See you Optimus…" She waved him good bye shyly.

* * *

><p>Blueflame curled close to Rose as she's carried to the meeting place. Ultra Magnus traveled with them for protection.<br>"Megatron will be here? Right?" Rose asked.

"Soon. Just take care of the youngling until he gets here." The older mech tells her.

She only nods.

Arriving at the meeting spot, Rose set the child on the ground and held her hand.

"Don't worry little one. I'll see you around, maybe then you'll have found your mother when we meet again." She says offering hope.

"But you're my mommy…" She only whispered softly.

Before Rose could reply, there was a loud booming sound. Megatron falls from the sky and lands on his feet in front of the small group.

The child let's go of Rose and races to her father.

"Daddy!" She jumps into his arms.

"Look! It's mommy! It has to be mommy!" She says.

He winces as his daughter tell him this.

"Little one, mommy… She's gone… She would never become… One of them…" He growled looking to the Magnus and Rose.

"But…" The child whimpers.

Her father only narrows his eyes, telling her the conversation was over, and to never bring it up again. He looks to Ultra Magnus and nods before leaving, with his daughter in arm.

* * *

><p>~*~ Rose ~*~<p>

I never thought I could see a War Lord be so gentle. However, that changed when he glared at me us again. There was the War Lord…

I wave to her sadly as they left.

She frowned, but waved back sadly. I knew I wouldn't see her again for a long time…

Megatron wouldn't let this happen again, and this war is far from over…

I doubt we would live to see the end of the war anyway.

"Ratchet, she's safe now. You should rest." I say to the medic.

"I suppose you're right. But it would have been nice to give them closure about her mother." He says.

"She needed hope-"  
>"Giving her that kind of hope would lead to spark break if her mother is truly dead." The computer beeps making him groan.<p>

"I'll deal with this, you should go and rest as well." He sighed.

"Alright, goodnight Ratchet." I leave him for the night.

* * *

><p>~*~ Blueflame ~*~<p>

Daddy carried me home, then straight to the med bay. He had Hook, our medic, do every test possible to make sure I was okay. I took forever, but Hook cleared me.

Hook assured daddy I was okay after an hour, "My lord, she's 100 percent ok." Hook told him

"I've run every test possible. Blueflame is okay."

Daddy sighed. "Thank you Hook."

Daddy then turns to me with a stern look in his eyes.

"Blueflame, something like this cannot happen again, ever!" He says.

Fear struck my spark as he said this.

"That's why… I've arranged for you to start training." He says trying to remain calm.

I'm only 6 years old! There was no way I should start training!

But I couldn't argue with him… I bowed my head and nodded.

"Yes daddy…"

He smiled. "Good, now let's get you to bed. Training will start tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp! There's that!<strong>_

_**If you like it, leave a review. If not, that's okay. **_

_**Again, this is something new I'm trying out, so I would appreciate it if everyone was gentle with it. This is a teamwork story, so the style is going to be different then the rest of my stories. **_

_**Thank you for your time! **_

_**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**_


	2. Chapter 2

12 Years Later…

* * *

><p>~*~ Rose's POV ~*~<p>

I patched up another mech. He would be on medical rest for a while.

I had gotten better at being a field medic, but as well a soldier…

That was hard on me for a while…

But I had to be able to fight in case I'm ever attacked again.

Magnus had Sentinel locked away after what happened with little Blueflame…

I haven't thought about her since all those years ago…

Wonder how she's fairing in this horrible war…

"Go on now. I have work to finish." I shoo the mech out.

We had to clean up the medical bay for tomorrow's round of wounded soldiers…

I sighed and walked to my little room. Collapsing on my bed, all I could think about was what tomorrow would bright.

"I'm exhausted…"

I closed my eyes and curled up on my pillow.

* * *

><p><em>I could only hear the bombs around me…<em>

_My feet hitting the ground as I ran…_

_Where was I? I don't know this place!_

_I ran until I fell on rubble from a destroyed building._

_I slowly lifted myself up, only to come face to face with a femme… Only…_

_She wasn't alive any more…_

_I fell back, in horror. _

_She was half buried in the rubble, energon pouring from her wounds…_

_Her graying form still fading… I met her eyes, and I felt like I was looking in a mirror…_

_She looked like me…_

* * *

><p>I jumped up and panted.<p>

My spark was pulsing madly, making me feel like I was going to puke.

I had walked into the bathroom and stood over my sink. I splashed water in my face, hoping to wake myself up from the nightmare I had just seen.

It was just a dream… Right?

I reported for duty the next morning. I couldn't let last night keep me from working. I was running into the line again. We got a call saying there was a mech lost over the enemy line and was in need of serious medical help. I was going to take care of him and bring him home.

I packed up my medical kits and med up with the rescue team. I took a deep breath and we all ran into the battle field…

I dropped down as it started raining bullets. I pulled out my pistol and fired up at the seekers above. I hated "Shoot-the-Grounders" game the seekers made. I was stupid.

"I see him! Cover me!" I shouted.

I ran straight to the mech that was on the ground. He had fired a flare and was trying to fire at the Decepticons heading straight for him.

I skid to the mech and pulled him to cover.

"Alright, relax mech…" I forced a smile.

"You're covered now." I started working as fast as my finger would allow me to.

"Rose! Work faster! We got the Elites coming our way!" I hear someone on my team shout.

"Scrap." I dragged the wounded mech deeper into cover, even pulled out my pistol ready to use it if needed.

I had his side open, trying to fix the gapping wound pouring energon. He gasped as I patched the line.

"Easy." I say as he jolted.

"Behind you!" He shouted.

I twisted the pistol right into the face of a femme seeker…

Why does she look so familiar?

* * *

><p>~*~ Blueflame's POV~*~<p>

I giggled as Starscream falls on his aft.

"Face it Screamer, I'm a better fighter and a better seeker than you." I gloated.

He only grumbles as he halls himself back up.

"I fondly remember the days when I could make you cry during our training." He hissed.

I crack my neck before leaving the room.

Better not make the SIC angry or he would go ramble to my father and it would not end well for me…

Probably another whipping or some sort of other painful punishment…

I sighed.

The life of a Decepticon was hard to say the least. But it was worth it.

I proudly bore my Decepticon symbols. Anything to make my father proud and hopefully make my mother smile while she rested in the Well of Sparks.

I sigh once more as I walk down the hall to my room.

_'Why did she have to die?'_ I think as I open my door.

Daddy went crazy when she died, but he got better again when he was raising me.

When I was taken from him all those years ago, he snapped.

Even when I came home to him, he just… Never got better.

The next morning I was woken up by a call to work. I was briefed over my mission.

I was to capture an Autobot in our territory, keep him call for help until back up from the Autobots came, then kill him.

Sounds simple enough.

"Do not fail me Blueflame…" My father says warningly.

"I won't my lord…" I say hesitantly.

"Get going before I have Knockout take you for… Encouragement…" He says.

I quickly ran our and took a deep breath, 'Another day as a Decepticon.' I think as I ran down the winding halls.

* * *

><p>As soon as I had exited the base I take off. I loved flying.<p>

The wind rushing over my wings felt like heaven…

"Focus!" I tell myself.

As I near my coordinates I notice Autobots had already arrived. I fired at the Autobots as I tried to get close to the mech.

I scowl as I land a few feet away from my target. I pulled out my cannon and slowly snuck up to the mech and femme.

"Give him to me." I ordered holding the cannon to her face.

"No one else will get hurt." I power up the cannon and glared at her.

* * *

><p>~*~ Third Person ~*~<p>

"He's dying." The medic says to the seeker.

"If I give him up he won't live to make it to where ever your base it. Giving him up would be pointless. I hissed back.

"Let me treat him. Send him back to our base. Please he will die!" The medic pleaded.

The seeker only chuckled. "That's the point dumbass!"

She shoves the medic down and fires her cannon at her arm with the pistol.

"Stay down!" She ordered kicking her away from the dying mech.

The medic cried out in pain, she looked at her wound. It was burning and bleeding heavily.

"Leave her alone-"

"Oh shut up…" The seeker kicked the down mech across the face.

"Rose? Can ya heat me? What's your stasis?" She hears her comrades calling her over the com-link.

The young seeker femme walked up to the mech and grabbed him up.

"Take me! Take me instead!" She tried to save the mech.

"You're not worth anything. My Lord wants this mech dead… So he must die!" She raised her cannon to the mech's head and fired.

"I'm sorry it had to be that way…" The seeker hissed as she dropped the body and stepped around it.

She only looked away from the damage she had done.

The medic could only close her eyes as the mech was killed right in front her.

"He didn't have to die… He was just a soldier doing as he was told… Following orders like you and me." She said.

"So am I…" The seeker said.

"A soldier following the orders of a wicked mech! Megatron will only lead you into more darkness!" The medic hissed at the younger mech.

In rage, the seeker grabbed the medic's neck and raised her up from the ground.

"My father is not a wicked mech!" She roared in the other's face.

She then punched the older femme in her rage.

The medic grunted after getting punched. 'Father?' She thinks in confusion.

_'No, it couldn't be… Flame?'_ The medic sits up and looks at the seeker, who was still looking at the medic with rage.

All the medic could think of was the femling that she saved all those years ago. How now she was standing before her with a cannon in her face ready to kill her.

She had grown beautifully, but the was had given her many scars

What happened to the young child she once knew?

"Any last words you Glitch?" Blueflame grabbed her again and lifted her up by her neck, ready to kill her.

"I'm… Sorry… I'm not… Who you hoped… I was…" She strained to say to the younger femme.

Only the real Blueflame would know why the medic would say that… Right?

Blueflame did understand… Right away.

"What?" She looked at the red medic more.

"Rose?" She whispered, almost letting the femme go.

It was the same femme who had saved her from Sentinel Prime's hands.

The very one who she thought was her…

She shakes her head and raises her off the ground again.

"No room for weakness…" She growled.

"Stop… Flame… This is… Not you!" Rose gasped in pain.

"War changes us all… I'm sorry this ends the way it does…" She raised her claws and readied for the last blow.

"So… Am… I…" Rose says weakly.

"What?"

Right at that moment, Ironhide whacks Blueflame's head and threw her into a wall.

Rose was dropped and left gasping for air.

"Breathe rookie, You alright?" Hide rested his hand on her back.

She coughed rougly and nodded.

"Let's get ya home, and looks like we got ourselves a little friend to bring along." He sighs looking the seeker who was now starting to get up again.

He aims his cannon at her head and growls.

She raised her own cannon, that was 3x's smaller than his.

"I will take you down!" She roared at him.

"Heh, you're funny kid." He whacks the crumbling wall to his right.

To both the femme's surprise, there were other Autobots, weapons aimed at the youngling, ready to fire when the other was given.

"Starscream called a retreat, guess he forgot to do a head count. You're all that's left in the area." Ironhide smirked.

She growled and cursed Starscream's name.

"Come quietly, make it easier for yourself kid." Ironhide tells her.

"Flame… Please…" Rose found herself begging the youngling.

"No! I will fight all of you until my spark does offline!" She shouted at all of them. She powered up her cannon and prepared to fight to the death.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough. It's over Blueflame."

She looked up, only to see Optimus Prime, grown and now the leader of the Autobot army.

He looked at her, his eyes were filled with sorrow looking down at her.

"Oh my friend… What happened to you?" He whispered.

She hissed at him and rips his hand away from her shoulder.

"I will fight even you until my last breath for the sake of my father!" She cried out.

He grabbed her arm and holds it firmly.

"I said enough! What would your mother think of your father doing this to you?" He roared at her.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! Your kind killed her!" She roared back at him.

"And you think a gentle spark like your mother would want you killing? Your father becoming a monster?" He shouted more.

She looked ready to scream at him again, but Rose could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She started hitting his chest with her free hand.

"Let me go! You bots are horrible! I will kill all of you if it's the last thing I do!" She roared.

Optimus glared at her with hard eyes, almost like he made a horrible choice.

He rips her cannon away from her hold.

"Ironhide, take all her weapons… And then have her locked in the brig." Optimus ordered.

"Rose, report to medical bay…" He looked to the older femme.

"Don't fucking touch me you filthy autoscum!" She screamed.

She struggled against Ironhide's hold as he roughly starts to rip away weapons.

"Help!" Blueflame shouted.

"You're hurting me!" She screamed.

Rose tried to reach out to help the young femme, but Optimus stops her.

"Sir! He's hurting her!"

"If she wants to be the enemy, then she will be treated as such…" He said gravely.

He didn't like it either, but even a young Prime can do so much.

Rose struggled, listening to the younger femme scream.

Iornhide was less than kind, he eventually started ripping off armor to make sure she wasn't hiding any more weapons, causing the femme to bleed all over her arms and legs.

"Ironhide enough damn it!" Rose shoved the older warrior away from the screaming youngling.

"Rose-" He growled.

"Don't. You. Dare!" She hissed with venom dripping down in her voice.

"She's had enough! We're suppose to be better than them! And look how you make us look!" She roared pointing at the wounded seeker.

She had curled up into a ball, trying desperately to cover herself from further attacks and trying to keep what little dignity she had left.

Tears thick as they dripped down her cheeks and on to the soiled ground.

"Who are we if we act as the enemy?!" She roared.

Ironhide winced as her voice grew louder.

She knelt down to the seeker and tried to calm her.  
>"Shhh, it's okay now… I won't let anyone touch you again…" She cooed.<p>

Blueflame tried to move away.

"I don't need you…" She cried heavily.

Rose reached out to her again and held her close in her arms. "It's okay…" She cooed.

"I know you're angry, and that is your right. But please… Let me be here for you… Where your mother cannot…" She tried to reason with youngling.

At first Blueflame tried to fight her, but she grew weak and collapsed in the older femme's hold.

"It hurts… Please make it stop…" She sobbed heavily.

"I know… And I am so sorry…" Rose cooed softly offer all the comfort she could.

"Let me fix you up Flame… I won't let anyone touch you, not even Prime." Rose promised the seeker.

The seeker sniffled and looked to red medic, who was making all these promises she surely would not keep… Could she?

"Okay…" She found herself saying.

Rose helped the weak femme to her feet, she pulled her arm around her neck and helped her toward the Autobot base for medical treatment.

"Rose-" Optimus started.

Rose turned and violently hissed at him, her eyes dark blue with anger and disappointment. He quickly backed away, knowing better than to test her anger.

Rose was not happy with any of them… And she would not forgive any time soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter is up!<strong>

**If you have any questions about this story, feel free to ask, I know it's a little weird to follow. HOWEVER! As I said before, this is something new! I enjoy doing it, and it will take some time to work out the kinks of the story! **

**So in the mean time! Review! Tell me what you think, or if there is just something you wanna tell me I need to fix go ahead!**

**I have gone nearly 3 days of going to bed at 3 in the morning and waking up at like 6 in the morning… So I'm bushed…**

**I wish you all goodnight! **

**~*~ Katie Gibbs~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Third POV~*~

Rose set Blueflame on a bed and pulled a blanket over her shoulders.

"Ratchet, I need armor to place what's been broken."

He was wide eyed the moment we came in, but he didn't argue with the enraged femme medic.

"Hold still…" She says cleaning some of her newer wounds.

She winced and holds back her whines. Rose's shoulder joint was repaired, but still soar. It didn't keep her from continuing her work on the young femme.

Blueflame took a deep breath and held it as Rose cleans up her wounds. The older medic helped her with the larger wounds. Blueflame vaguely remembered him from the last time she was in the Autobot base.

Ratchet gave her the plain, silver armor to replace her broken armor. As Rose continued to treat her wounds, Ratchet leaves.

"Come on, you can change into your new armor. We can get it painted soon." She tells her gently.

Rose led her to a small changing room.

"Just leave your old armor in the corner. It will be melted down and recycled later." Blueflame looked unsure but enters the room.

"I'll wait outside. Just shout when you need something." Rose said.

* * *

><p>~*~Blueflame's POV~*~<p>

I quickly strip out of my tattered, dirty armor.

Then I put on my new, sleek, silver armor. I felt… A tad uncomfortable.

It made me a lot skinner and gave me more curves. I sighed and slowly open the door an enter the main med bay.

* * *

><p>~*~Rose's POV~*~<p>

I could see she was uneasy with her new armor.

"I'm sorry its not like your other armor, but it's all we could get you for now." I apologized.

She only sighs.

"Alright, come on, let's get ya some color." I offered a small smile.

"Okay…" She said softly.

I guided her to a small room with silver walls.

On the wall near the door, there was a panel with a touch screen pad on it.

"Just select what you would like." I tell her as I leave to let her choose her color.

I patiently waited for her as she was getting her colors done.

"Is she doing well?" Ratchet walked up to me.

"Yes, but after what happened today she needs to rest." I say.

"I understand… I had a room opened up for her. She'll be safe and comfortable there. It's close to medical bay, so if someone tries to be stupid, they can deal with me." He holds up his wrench.

I chuckled, "Thank you Ratchet. That will mean a lot to her."

"I will do my best." He nodded.

* * *

><p>~*~Blueflame's POV~*~<p>

I slowly looked at the touch screen pad, scrolling through the options.

I found what I wanted quickly. Plain glossy jet black armor.

Then I choose electric blue flames to cover over parts of the armor. I bravely chose to leave my dark purple Decepticon insignias to go on my wings and chest.

I click enter and step back and close my eyes. I could feel the wet paint being sprayed over me, covering my armor.

I stepped out and lowered my wings.

"Hey there. You remember Ratchet right?" Rose asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Yes… Vaguely."

Rose gives me a weak smile and steps out of the way to reveal the older medic.

"Hello again Blueflame." He nodded.

I nodded back and shrank away more.

"I'm very sorry for what happened here, we will do our best to protect you from the others." He says.

Hearing this made me relax, I smiled lightly. "Thank you…"

"Now if you would not mind, please sit on a brenth so I can run some quick scans." He walked up next to me and began to check over my patched up wounds.

Ratchet finished his scans. "Everything seems to be in order."

He sets his scanner down and smiled softly to the younger femme.

"Now, both of you need to rest." He tells us.

"Remember your room is close to med bay. If you need anything Blueflame, you can ask me at any time." Ratchet tells me.

I nod. "Okay. Thank you Ratchet."

Rose walks up to me. "Here, let me show you to your room. I don't want you to have to go through any trouble on the way there." She says.

"Thank you… I never knew Autobots could be so nice… After my mother was killed… I just sort of envisioned all Autobots were like him. I explained.

"It's alright, a young age like that can confuse anyone, and your father must have been devastated." Rose says sadly.

"He was and he never forgave the Autobots for what happened." I say.

"It's alright now, just rest. Tomorrow we can talk about what to do." She touches my shoulder.

I nod. "Thank you."

She smiles again before she lead me from med bay to my new room.

"Remember if you need anything, call for Ratchet." She reminds me.

"Thank you…" I say for the hundredth time.

I entered the room and shut the door and lock it tightly behind me. I explored my room for a minute before exhaustion kicked in. I had been a long… A long HORRIABLE day…

I slowly walked up to my new bernth and curled up amongst large, lavish pillows and a giant fluffy blanket. I sighed softly as I closed my eyes and drifted away from the world.

* * *

><p>~*~Rose's POV~*~<p>

I went to my own room and fell onto my bernth.

"Rose… What are you doing?" I asked myself.

"_Take care of her…"_

I shot up and gasped heavily.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" I hissed standing up quickly.

I had been looking for this femme that haunts my dreams. I never found anything about her… All I could gather was she looked like me, color wise at least…

But since I first met Blueflame all I could dream of was her horrible figure in the rubble…

I quickly look at the time and sighed. It was too early for anyone sane mech to be up, but better now than later. I better get Flame up for energon frist before the others wake up. Less trouble that way.

I knocked loudly on her door. She wouldn't be happy about being up so early, but I'm sure she'll change her mind when she find the other won't bother her this way. And with Ratchet on our side, the other's will have to fear his wrench of doom if they tried anything funny.

* * *

><p>~*~Third POV~*~<p>

Blueflame jolts awake to a loud knocking on her door.

"Come on Flame, we need to get some energon in your system!" She hears Rose shouting from the other side of the door. She slowly tumbled out of her bed and walked up to the door in a sleepy like daze.

"Hi…" She said tiredly.

"Good morning!" Rose said vibratntly.

Blueflame was bewildered at how this femme was so happy and awake at the ungodly hour they were up at.

"You look wide awake." Rose joked as they walked to get energon together.

"Clearly…" The younger femme gruffed.

"You always this damn happy so early in the morning?" She asked the older femme.

"No." Rose answered simply.

How would you explain to a young femme that you were dreaming of some ghost from the beginning of the war. If she was even a ghost…

Rose was sure she was now losing her mind.

Blueflame sighed and sat in the Rec. room.

"Mind grabbing me a cube of high grade?" She asked as Rose ran to get energon for the both of them.

"High grade?" Rose nearly twisted her ankle in surprise of the younger femme's request.

"You are too young for that! How long have you been able to drink High Grade?" She asked the younger femme.

"Since I was… 8 or 9 I guess… As a Decepticon, we don't really look for Medium or Low Grade. Most of the mechs were heavy drinkers. But don't worry, I can handle my High Grade just fine now." Blueflame answered.

Rose was not happy with that kind of information, she may be 18 now, but High Grade is not meant to be an everyday thing for younglings. How she wasn't sick was a mystery to her.

Hesitantly, Rose handed her the High Grade.

It really upset her that the younger femme was able to drink it as if it were just Mild Grade energon.

"You're really lucky you didn't get sick." Rose comments sipping her energon.

"Hook took care of me… He's our medic." Blueflame says.

"He a good friend?" Rose asked curious.

"He's a good mech." Blueflame makes a face after finishing her energon.

"This isn't as good as the stuff back at home." She says scrunching her face.

"Magnus was never a High Grade supporter, what you have my dear is the bootleg version made by the Lambo Twins. But I tell ya, it's better than nothing." Rose chuckled.

"You drink?" Flame asked surprised.

"I maybe a medic, but I'm not a stiff like Ratchet." Rose laughed as the look on the younger femme's face.

"I can't imagine you going near it." Flame says with a smirk.

Rose chuckled, then when the sound of mechs heading for the Rec. Room she grew serious.

"Let's get out of here, before the others show up."

Blueflame nodded, not liking the way she got serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, we are getting there with this story! I know I should be working on some of my other stories and I still get a lot of messages that I should update soon and everyone really wants me to, but honesty I want to just take a break. <strong>

**I've hit a wall at the moment with some of my stories, and honestly this is a story I can take a breather with. **

**Please and thank you to those who are telling me to take my time, and for the wonderful reviews on my other stories.**

**I promise, when I get out of the slump I've been in lately I will get back to work. Cross my spark!**

**Until then, leave this story a review! You see something wrong? Let me know and I will fix what I can! Me and my friend will love and response from our readers!**

**Until then! Peace out! **

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**We own nothing, but our characters Scarlet and Blueflame and the idea for this story.**

**Transformers belongs to their creators, who are not us!**

**(I just realized I forgot to put that the last few chapters.)**

* * *

><p>~*~Third POV~*~<p>

As we were about to leave, I pushed Flame behind me as Optimus tried to enter.

"Oh, Rose. I didn't see you." He says not meeting my eyes.

"We were just leaving. Please excuse us." Rose says.

At the sight of Optimus, Blueflame tensed up, her breath caught in her throat. She shrank back in fear and panic quickly strikes her spark, she started to hyperventilate.

"Flame?" Rose turned to the younger femme.

Blueflame had tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes stared passed her at an unseen horror. She tries to speak, only to make sounds that sounded painful, and finally she collapsed.

"Flame!" Rose catches her as she nearly slammed her head into the ground, Blueflame was shaking and trying to breath.

"Flame relax!" Rose tells her.

"Optimus get Ratchet! NOW!" Rose shouts at the stunned Prime.

"Put your head between your knees, breath slowly." Rose eases Blueflame to sit on the floor and tries to get her to relax.

Blueflame struggled to breathe and to listen to the older femme.

* * *

><p>~*~Blueflame's POV~*~<p>

Panic and worry was running all over me, what was happening? Was I going to die? Why can't I breathe?

Suddenly I felt air fill my air vents, as I tried to take controlled breathes, Rose was rubbing my back and trying to calm me down. When I could finally hear her, I followed her instructions. Ratchet ran in quickly, "Blueflame! Can you hear me?" He asked me.

I coughed and nod.

"Alright, here." He presses an air mask on my face.

"Breath slowly, remember deep breathes." Ratchet continues.

I pressed my hands over the mask and held it to my face as I tried to continue to breathe.

I began to take long deep breathes which eventually helped to calm me down. I take large breathes through my nose and exhale from my mouth. Within a few minutes I was okay, other than being shaky and having chest pain.

* * *

><p>~*~Rose's POV~*~<p>

I hold Blueflame close. " Ratchet, what the pit happened?" I asked very upset with what happened.

"It was a panic attack." He answered.

"Panic attack?"

"After yesterday? I wouldn't really be surprised. Come on, help me her get her to med bay." He says standing.

"Alight…" I say.

Blueflame stuck close to me as I helped her walk down to med bay. Ratchet walked in front of us and Optimus didn't want to scare Flame again so he followed behind with distance from us.

"Easy, I'm taking the air mask off." Ratchet tells her as he reaches for the mask.

Slowly he takes it from her and sighs as she is allows him to take it.

She takes a few deep breathes on her own as Ratchet pulled out a scanner.

"Hold still while I scan you for internal damage." He ran his scanner over her.

"Optimus, please wait outside. Her stress levels are high enough for 3 mechs." Ratchets says without looking back at him.

"Of course Ratchet." He nods sadly and leaves slowly.

"Scarlet, I need you to mix coolant into a small cube of low grade." Ratchet tells me.

"Right away." I say without hesitation.

I was weary of leaving Flame alone, but Ratchet would protect her.

Mixing the coolant ad energon together was tricky, so I had to take my time.

"Rose."

I turned to see Optimus. I was about to snub him, but he quickly spoke up quickly.

"I wanted to apologize… For what its worth, I just… I don't like this Prime title or the responsibility. I have to make calls and in ht end…" He stops.

"I made a bad call… I very… VERY bad call. I see she's not ready to see me, but can you please tell her that?" He asked me.

I was secretly proud of Prime, wanting to step up like that.

"I will… Thank you Prime." I gave him a weak smile and left to give Ratchet the energon cube.

* * *

><p>~*~Blueflame's POV~*~<p>

"You seem to be okay now." Ratchet tells me softly.

"Other than your high stress levels at least."

I stuck my tongue at him.

"Why did that happen? I mean, I've never been that way before." I asked.

"After your first run in with Prime, you might have been afraid of him."  
>"Him? He didn't to anything to me."<br>"Physically yes, but he ordered Ironhide to hurt you. Mentally you must have been afraid."

I shrank down at the thought. Me? AFRAID?

Rose came back with a weird looking cube of energon.

"Drink this, it will help calm you down." Ratchet takes it from Rose and hands it to me.

"I want you to stick close to Rose, if you collapse again, she'll know what to do now." He tells me as I sip the sweet energon mixture.

"You got it Doc." I say with a small smile.

"Alright, how you feeling now?" Rose asked me gently.

"Better, my chest isn't hurting as much." I say.

"Something like that can take a lot out of you." Rose says sadly.

"Oh, Prime wanted me to tell you that he was sorry, for causing you so much distress. Believe it or not, he's not that much older than you. So he's trying to live up to the position of Prime. He's not really proud of what happened, and I think he's letting it eat at him pretty bad." Rose tells me.

I make a sour face at the thought of that jerk being sorry.

"So what?"

Rose makes a face back at me.

"At least he's trying." She tells me.

"That doesn't change anything…" I say lowly.

Rose touches my shoulder. "I can't make you forgive him, that's your choice. But I can ask you to think about it." Rose says softly.

I only sigh.

"Alright, now that the doctor has cleared you, how about a small flight around the base?"

I perked up.

"I've studied seeker habits, to stay healthy, they have to have a few hours of flight a day. For mental and physical health." She say slightly impressing me.

"What will you do during that time thought?" I asked.

"Autobots can't exactly fly now can they?" I say with a small smile.

"True, true. I'll just watch. Perhaps catch up on some of my own research." She says as we walked toward the exit of the base.

"Research?" I questioned.

"Seeker habits and health. When Magnus was alive, he didn't really want us to bother studying seekers. At the time they posed no threat, until they joined your father." She tells me.

"But now that you're here, I will need to keep a medical profile now. And I have to start somewhere." She smiles.

"Well, okay then…" I say. Honestly, I felt cared for with Ratchet and Rose around.

"Come on, let's go outside." She says.

Rose opened the door, the moment I felt the air hit my armor, I ran and took off into the air.

Rose was surprised, but not alarmed about me trying to get away. She smiled and shook her head as I started flying in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this story, and if you see something wrong, let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible!<strong>

**Until next time! Peace out!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Rose's POV~*~

Blueflame was performing her own aerial show. Flips, drops, and barrel rolls, it was almost like she was dancing in the air.

Defiantly a show to see.

Turning back to my research I couldn't help but to think back to the femme in my dreams.

I found myself doodling on my data pad more than taking notes on seeker habits.

"What are you doing?"

Blueflame at some point landed and walked up behind me.

"Doodling." I confessed.

"Doodling what?" She tried to look over my shoulder.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I erased the whole data pad.

"My mind doesn't want to work, it just keeps going back to a nightmare." I say with a small smile.

She only smiles back, knowing she couldn't push me on the matter.

"Let's get back inside before anyone comes out and sees you." I say pulling her inside.

"Lead the way!" She follows after me.

* * *

><p>The day was quite.<p>

I hissed at any mech that tried to get too close or dared to try and touch Flame.

Those who were smart left us alone, those who were foolish to test me got a wrench to the head, and an earful from Ratchet.

"I can't believe you made his arm twist like that…" Blueflame says as we go for our evening energon.

"He didn't feel it… Much." I say twirling my small wrench that Ratchet had gifted me a few years ago.

"I'm sure he'll feel it when Doc tries to fix him." She giggles following me still.

I could only smile, it was nice to see her so relaxed.

After a few minutes, she stops walking. "Something wrong?" I asked as I stopped not far from her.

"How long will I be here? I mean like… I'm actually a prisoner or war… So shouldn't I be locked up in a cell some where until the higher ups decided they wanna kill me off or something?"

I was taken back, is that what she's been thinking about the whole time she's been here?

"No. I wouldn't let them." I say with a strong tone.

She looked up to me from her feet.

"You can't protect me forever…" She says.

"I've seen so many things in this horrible war, the last thing I wanna see is another child in this mess. Especially, a good femling like yourself. I can't make you want to be an Autobot, but I want you to see what we really are… We're not monsters." I say.

She looked unsure about something.

"And if I wanna stay a Con? What will happen to me then?" She asked.

"I…I won't make you stay." I say with a sad sigh.

"They will try to lock you up, but I'd help you get home." I say honestly.

She smiled lightly. "Thank you Rose. If I do ever leave I won't be a soldier anymore. I probably won't even be able to go home Primus knows what my father would do to me if I did."

"Why? Your father should be happy you're okay." I say concerned.

"Things have changed since I was young… He's not the same mech he once was." She looked away as we continued our little walk.

"I'm sorry." I say softly.

She only shrugs her shoulders. "I can't change who he is. He's just not who he use to be."

* * *

><p>I growled as mechs came too close to us.<p>

We were going to get our energon and leave. Peaceful and no one would get hurt.

"Rose! What are your doing with the Con?" A mech asked disgusted as we were sitting together.

"None of your business." I hissed pushing Blueflame away from him and flaring my door wings.

"She's dangerous! She'll try and kill you!" He hissed.

"No she won't. You don't know her."

My armor started to prickle. Trouble was coming.

He grabbed my wrist. "Let go!" I shouted as he tried to yank me away from Blueflame.

* * *

><p>~*~Blueflame's POV~*~<p>

"Let her go! You can't do that!" I say trying to grab Rose back.

The mech just sneered and pulled her from me. She yelps as her wrist is twisted around.

"That fucking hurts!" She cried out.

This mech was going to break her hand off!  
>"She should be locked up and Rose should be working with Ratchet!" The mech hissed.<p>

"Ratchet doesn't need me all the time! And you are not the one to tell me how to do my job!" Rose reared her hand back and punched him right in the nose.

The mech only takes the hit, and hits her right back. She falls in the floor, right in front of me.

"So that's it… You became a Con lover?" He hissed and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Stop it!" She stands up and tries to push me away more.

"You are a Con lover! Say it and maybe I'll let you and her go!" He grabbed my wrist again.

"Flame get Ratchet! Now!" Rose shouted at me.

"No one is going anywhere!" He growled

I didn't have a choice…

I held up my cannon and warmed it up, I aimed it at his head.

"Let her go! I don't care if I get locked up for killing a worthless piece of scrap like you! I'll be saving a good Bot by killing your nasty self!" I hissed with fire burning in my ruby eyes.

The mech throws her into a wall and tackles me.

"Flame!" Rose shouted.

The mech started punching and kicking at me, I growled and started punching back at him.

"Someone! Stop this!" Rose screeched.

No one knew what to do, help their friend fight the Con or save the young femme from getting beaten up by their friend.

Rose quickly got up and ran up to us. "Stop it! She hasn't done anything!" She grabbed at his arm and pulled him away.

The mech instantly rears back his other hand and slapped her across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I roared as I slammed my cannon into his chest and fired three times right into his spark.

I threw him off me and looked to Rose, she was dazed, but other wise no other injuries.

Ignoring the shouted mechs around me, I lifted her up and ran to Ratchet's med bay, not looking back.

* * *

><p>~*~Rose's POV~*~<p>

I feel to the ground as he hit me.

My vision was blurred, and my audio was ringing. I see a few flashes and the mech falls…

I felt small hands touch my arm and cheek.

"-ose! R-se! Can y-u he-r me? Rose!"

I blinked trying to recover from the shock.

"Ro-e? Fo—ow the l-ght…"

I blinked as a light was flashed in my eyes.

"Rose? Can you hear me now? Respond Rose." Ratchet says.

"Wha… What happened?" I shake my head lightly, as I brought up my hand up touch my head, I felt a sharp pain in my wrist.

"Ah!" I cried out.

I looked at my wrist, it was wrapped up tightly and it looked swollen.

"Ratchet, I have to leave… I just killed a mech…" Blueflame said shaking.

"Hush now youngling, Prime will have your back." Ratchet tells her as he wiped tears from her eye.

"No he won't! The others will blame me!" She shouted.

"Stop it Blueflame, you did nothing. Rose and I will be by your side. What you did was self-defense and you defended Rose from an attacker." He says trying to comfort her more.

"That doesn't change anything! I killed him, and I don't care." She said coldly.

"Flame." I stand up.

"It's okay, I know you think it's not but it will be." I hugged her lightly.

She tensed up. When was the last time she was hugged like this?

"It's over now, and if they wanna hurt you, they'll have to go through us." I tell her softly.

Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Like it or not youngling, you're stuck in this little family." He says, it was kind of scary to see Ratchet giving off such a fathering vibe, but he did have a spark.

"What should I do until they come for me?" She looked at Ratchet.

"Stay here with Rose." He instructed.

"I'm sure Optimus will be here soon."

"What about you Ratchet?" I asked a little uneasy.

"That mech was low enough to pick a fight with a femme, who knows who will be suicidal enough to attack you for protecting us."

"Let me worry about that, Med bay is on lock down until it's safe for both of you. Try and rest for now. It's been a long afternoon for both of you." He says.

Ratchet left to go speak to Prime. Leaving me and Blueflame in med bay with nothing but silence.

I flinched as I jolt my wrist. Darn mech almost broke it off…

"Here, want some help? I have some energon that might help with the healing process. Well, help with the pain…" Blueflame says.

"Helping the pain would be nice, thank you." I say with a pained smile.

"He wasn't the best example for the Autobots. I'm sorry you had to see such a thing." I say with a huff.

"It's okay. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you any more than he could have. I'm just worried about what will happen from here… That leader of yours might send me to death."

"Optimus won't, because he would have to send me to death too." I say.

"I sent the first hit, all of that was on me the moment I actually hit him. Optimus would have to punish both of us."

"Maybe he would, I feel like he would." She says laying on a spare medical brenth.

"Don't worry about it right now… We'll think of something later…" I pulled a blanket over her.

"Did you ever have kids?" She asked out of the blue.

"No, still never found the right mech." I say was a weak smile.

"Neither have I… I doubt I ever will. Most mech are scrap heaps anyway… I doubt there's anyone out there for me anyway…" She curled up on her side and yawned.

"You're young." I say as she slowly dozed off.

"You still have all the time in the world and there are other mechs out there, you just gotta find the right one." I pet her head.

She purred softly and curled up more in her blanket and pillow.

How could anyone turn such a femling into a soldier?

"Rest up Flame… I'll keep you safe… I promise…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so things are getting interesting. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoy, and review if you liked it or if you see something that needs to be fixed.**

**Me and my friend look forward to any reviews you may have for us. Until next time my friends.**

**Peace out!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


End file.
